Reisers
by patriot117
Summary: ¿Nunca has tenido un sueño donde todo te es tan real que piensas que lo que vives es verdad? Y si te digo que lo son, que no son productos de tu subconsciente, que todo es real, ¿Que sucedería si te digo que mi realidad no se limita a lo que tus ojos presencian?. Las puertas están abiertas para todos, pero no cualquiera las puede cruzar.
1. Entre lagrimas y lluvia

**Digimon no me pertenece ni personajes e historia original. Esto lo hago por entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Reisers**

_Entre lágrimas y lluvia_

El cielo sigue obscuro y denso sobre nosotros, el viento frío sopla congelando mi rostro inexpresivo; el clima es más calido que mi interior. En que momento desperté del sueño perfecto para caer en esta horrible pesadilla llamada realidad. Mí vista esta clavada en un punto fijo en el suelo, en un hueco profundo donde una caja de madera es colocada con cuidado. No puedo evitarlo, una gota de lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla perdiéndose en mis labios. Mi padre ha fallecido. Como convocadas por mis lagrimas gotas de agua descienden del cielo obscuro, camuflando mi tristeza. Inmóvil siento una calida presencia a mi lado, mi madre ha colocado su mano sobre la mía. Compartimos el sufrir. Me percato que no solo estamos nosotros dos en el funeral, amigos, familiares y conocidos se postran alrededor del hombre en el ataúd. Me pregunto cuantas de esas lagrimas, cuantos de esos ojos vidriosos son verdaderos. Y es que cuando falleces es el momento en que todo mundo te quiere, te vuelves el ser más agradable, simpático de todos. Palabras como amor, respeto surgen en el vocabulario velatorio, pero palabras como odio, o simple me caía mal no se presentan. Imagino que estos momentos son donde la hipocresía se presenta sin molestar a nadie. Aprieto la mano de mi madre, la sujeto con fuerza pues es la única que se sus sentimientos son verdaderos. Y la lluvia incremente.

El tiempo y su noción se desvanecen en mi, no se cuanto tenemos aquí parados mi madre y yo. No estoy preparado para dejarlo aquí. Sostengo el paraguas con mi otra mano, la que no sujeta la de mi madre, siento como el agua de lluvia arremete con fuerza como queriendo bañar nuestra tristeza. La gente se va yendo una por una entre palabras de consuelo, es en ese momento cuando puedo ver la realidad de su sentir. Al final solo quedamos dos. No estoy preparado para irme, dejarlo aquí sería como traicionarlo, pero es tiempo de retirarnos.

— Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones — Pronuncio con voz quebrada mi madre.

Me suelta para retirarse, yo le pido que me de un par de minutos más; no lo quiero abandonar. Me quedo solo bajo la lluvia, ya no importa ser bañado por la lluvia, mis lágrimas ya hicieron ese trabajo. Me arrodillo quedando en el borde del pozo, me quiebro, me dejo llevar por las emociones reprimidas. Soy fuerte ante los ojos de los demás, pero soy tan débil en mi verdad. Es en este momento cuando entiendo que aquel gran hombre que me llevo en sus hombros de pequeño se ha ido para siempre. Se ha ido el que me guío hasta el día de ayer, se fue ha un lugar mejor quiero pensar. No eres lo suficiente religioso hasta que estas en un momento como en el que me encuentro, ese en el que crees en la otra vida, en un más allá, un lugar donde podrás volver a ver a tu ser querido. Levanto mi rostro para que mis lágrimas se camuflen. El agua es fría y se clava en mi rostro como agujar puntiagudas, pero que más da. Me incorporo, evito limpiarme el rostro mojado ya que resultaría inútil, veo por última vez la tumba de mi padre y pudo jurar que lo escucho dedicarme un ultimo consejo:

_Se fuerte._

Aprieto mis puños y le juro que lo seré. Me doy media vuelta y emprendo el camino a la camioneta donde mi madre me espera devastada. Empapado abordo el vehiculo, cierro la puerta evitando ver a donde mi padre yacerá hasta el fin de los tiempos. El conductor emprende el viaje a casa donde pienso encerrarme en mi cuarto, necesito pensar, reafirmar mi promesa. Mi madre me dedica una dulces palabras, lo se porque es lo que suele hacer y no porque este poniendo atención, en respuesta logro atinar a esbozar una sonrisa. Hablar en este momento solo delataría mi debilidad. Pierdo mi atención en la ventanilla, los edificios que se elevan en lo alto desfilan ante mí sin ningún glamour, las personas que huyen a refugiarse solo me resultan figuras que complementan el paisaje. Me pierdo en mis memorias, imágenes de mi vida pasada borran la vida de ciudad para mostrarme un hermoso parque con el día soleado, risas de niños, jóvenes, adultos suenan melodiosas y sonrisas remplazan las caras inexpresivas en el automóvil. Me veo a mi mismo como un pequeño de seis años corriendo hasta la montaña rusa, apunto con felicidad a la carroza que pasa frente a mí con gran velocidad mientras llamo a mis padres. Es peculiar que este recuerdo florezca en un momento tan depresivo, supongo que se debe a lo que mi padre me dijo aquella vez. Sonrío ante el mal juego que mi mente me hace. Recordar el día que me juro que el jamás me abandonaría.

— Hemos llegado — anuncio el conductor.

Sin palabra alguna bajamos del automóvil negro, no corremos a pesar de que la lluvia arrecio. Incluso ni el paraguas utilizamos aun cuando nuestro chofer nos lo ofrece, nos denegamos. Entramos en nuestra casa, una muy amplia y grande, una de las tantas cosas que mi padre nos dejó. Como cambiaria toda la riqueza que heredamos por tenerlo un día más conmigo. Mi madre se disculpa para perderse por las escaleras dobles que nos reciben en el despacho de la casa. Al igual que yo ella necesita tiempo. Yo me dirigió a mi habitación yendo a la derecha en vez de la izquierda por donde se perdió la mujer que me dio la vida. Cubro el ultimo peldaño y frente a mi se abre todo una sala de televisión, en la pared de la izquierda me encuentro con muchas fotografías familiares. La mayoría son de mi padre, madre y yo mismo en diferentes lugares con diferentes historias. Me acerco a la pared para recorrer de un extremo al otro viendo cada imagen, algunas me roban una sonrisa, otras me avergüenzas, y otras tantas me hacen recordar la verdad. No se si es que me guste la autoflagelación, pero tomó en mis manos la fotografía del recuerdo de la promesa. La sostengo tan fuerte en mis manos que temo partirla en dos, me relajo con un suspiro y la dejo en su lugar. Antes de partir ha mi habitación echo un ultimo vistazo aquella imagen de alegres sonrisas.

— A partir de ahora seré fuerte, lo prometo, padre.

Le doy la espalda a los recuerdos y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto que se ubica al final del pasillo que se postra a mi derecha. Abro la puerta que me saluda con un crujido en las bisagras, no presto atención al desorden que tengo a mi alrededor y me dejo caer en la cama. El tiempo ya no tiene sentido, no se que hora es ni en que día me encuentro. Cierro los ojos esperando poder dormir después de estas cuarenta y ocho horas en vela, quizás sean más, lo que importa es que aun cuando no creía lograrlo poco a poco mi conciencia me aparto de la realidad y me envolvió en un mundo de sueños.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Como en cada proyecto, les doy la bienvenida. Bueno daré una explicación rápida, esta historia la he tenido rondando mucho por mi cabeza posponiendo en publicarla debido a que siendo una historia con un tema que puede resultar confusa por lo complejo que puede ser no me animaba. Bueno, ese es el plan en que sea una historia un tanto compleja con una trama diferente a lo que vengo escribiendo. Si bien esta en un proceso de enfoque y arreglos les traigo el primer capitulo (pronto el segundo) para que vean un poco como va esta historia. Depende de sus comentarios si avanzaremos de los dos capítulos. Se que este primero no dice mucho, pero espero sea lo suficiente misterioso y llamativo para engancharlos.**

**Mejor dejo de escribir mucho y nos vemos para la continuación.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	2. Blanco como la nieve

_Blanco como la nieve_

Un fino haz de luz se cuela por la cortina de la ventana e impacta directo en mis ojos, la luz es incesante y brillante que podría jurar que veo a través de mis parpados. Me giro para protegerme y ganar talvez un par de minutos más de dormir, pero ahora me encuentro con un chillido agudo que retumba en mis tímpanos. Maldigo el despertador y el momento en que decidí colocarle una hora exacta para sonar. Abro mis ojos entre maldiciones para darme cuenta que ya son quince para las ocho de la mañana. Como un golpe fugas en mi cabeza recuerdo que tengo una cita con un cliente en menos de cuarenta minutos, salto de la cama para dirigirme al baño. El agua caliente es reconfortante en esta época del año donde todo es frío y congelado. Quince minutos ya estoy cambiado; vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata gris con franjas más claras y mis zapatos italianos. Me preparo café, lo hago tan caliente porque se apenas cruce la puerta el clima invernal hará que su estado cambie, lo sirvo en un termo de mi equipo favorito de americano para mantenerlo lo mas caliente posible y me dispongo a salir de mi casa no sin antes colocarme mi gabardina y unos guantes. Estando en épocas desembridas uno debe cuidarse si es que quiere pasar sano la navidad y año nuevo.

Frente a mi el cielo esta cerrado, teñido en gris y blanco, el suelo tapizado de nieve me dificulta el caminar. Es cierto, hace un frío como ningún otro invierno en años pasados, pero, en mi interior un sentimiento calido me mantiene alegre, listo para seguir avanzando. Me dirigió a mi camioneta no sin antes saludar a mi vecina, una mujer de unos veintiséis anos, apenas un año menor que yo, de larga cabellera rubia y una tez que la misma nieve envidiaría. Somos buenos amigos por lo que bromeo por verla salir de su casa en pijama a recoger el periódico. Ella se defiende sacándome la lengua provocando que sonría, no es extraño que se siga comportando como una adolescente. Siempre he dicho que en alguna de nuestras otras vidas pudiera que ya fuésemos amigos ya que entablamos una buena relación el mismo día que se mudo a la casa de a lado, incluso cuando la vi bajar de su automóvil tuve una sensación de como si la hubiese visto en alguna otra parte, al final no tuvimos nada ni a nadie en común para sustentar que ella también aseguraba sentir que ya me conocía. Sonara loco, pero eso nos junto más. Me despidote ella y abro con mis llaves la portezuela de lado del conductor y me introduzco en el interior de mi camioneta, colocó mi termo en un portavasos bajo el tablero y me acomodo en mi lugar para después cerrar la puerta. Cuando estoy por echar andar el motor cuando un sonido, el timbre de mi celular, suena y vibra en el interior de mi gabardina, busco desesperando en que bolsillo lo introduje cuando porfin doy con el. Veo la pantalla y sonrío al ver que se trata de mi hermano menor.

— Hey, hermano, ¿Qué tal? — Saludo alegre mientras coloco el celular en un pequeño compartimente donde lo conectara con las bocinas de la camioneta, esto me permitirá conducir mientras hablamos.

— Aquí aburrido en el trabajo, ¿tú que me cuentas, Matt? — Escucho una voz alegre y llena de vida.

— Voy apenas con un cliente, estamos por ganar el caso.

— Bueno, no es de extrañar cuando han contratado los servicios del mejor abogado en toda la ciudad — Sonrío ante los ánimos que mi hermano siempre me demuestra.— Por cierto, antes de que se me vaya olvidar. Mi padre ha pedido que si de favor lo podrías acompañar hacer unas compras, tú sabes quiere buscarle algo a mamá.

— Por supuesto, saliendo de mi cita le marcó para ponernos de acuerdo.

— Gracias, hermano. Bueno, te dejo que me llámale residente de obra — Se despide mi hermano, y conociéndolo ni me inmuto al contestar puesto que es tan tierno que se colgara antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra. Así ocurre.

Estoy por llegar al lugar de mi trabajo, ubicado en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad tengo mi propio bufete de abogados. Que puedo decir, la vida es un regalo que se me ha brindado y del cual he podido disfrutar al máximo. Mientras subo por el elevador, que muestra un panorama de la ciudad con sus paredes de vidrio grueso, puedo pensar en todo lo que he vivido. Tengo tiempo, voy al último piso. Ver las nubes grises me hace pensar como estas pueden influenciar en las personas, son como una presencia de recuerdos infinitos de malos momentos. Pero no para mi, el cielo azul como el cielo blanco son parte de un mismo paisaje que no busca el bien ó el mal, que impiden la monotonía de la vida. Son tangibles señales de que todo es real, de que nada esta en línea recta. Influyen en ti como tu influyes en ellas, si tu corazón desborda tristeza estas nubes grises lo serán, pero si es lo contrario y vives con júbilo no serás afectado. Esbozo una media sonrisa ante lo que estoy pensando, ¿de cuando acá soy tan profundo? Lo que si es cierto es que vivo la mejor época de mi vida. Tengo un gran trabajo, mi familia esta unida y feliz, mi hermano tendrá pronto una bebe y con respecto a mi vida amorosa no me quejo. Todo embona a la perfección.

— Buen día, señor Ishida — Me recibe mi secretaria apenas salgo del ascensor.

Me da un reporte detallado de lo que tengo pendiente para el día y me informa que mi cita esta ya en mi despacho. Le doy las gracias para poder retírame por unas puertas amplias medio abiertas que me conducirán a mi despacho. Un amplio espacio donde tengo mi escritorio, una sala, libreros e incluso una televisión de cincuenta pulgadas. En el sofá alargado me espera un hombre elegante, canoso, edad madura y con un problema legal sobre su empresa. No pierdo tiempo en empezar hablar con el sobre como va el casó, en mi mente tengo a mi padre y el acompañarlo hacer sus compras, le explico que vamos ganando y lo siguiente que debemos hacer. Por supuesto que siendo su caso uno muy importante y jugoso en cuestión de dinero, le he prestado yo mismo mis servicios teniendo en mente que debo darle el tiempo que se necesite, pero, mi familia es primero. Cuando me despido de mi cliente veo el reloj de manecillas negras sobre la pared encima de las puertas y me doy cuenta que ha pasado una hora y media. Sin demorarme le marco a mi padre que me contesta con esa voz áspera. Nos ponemos de acuerdo en que lo recogeré en veinte minutos para ir al centro comercial de su preferencia.

— ¿Cómo has estado hijo? — Me saluda un hombre alto, fuerte, de mirada cansina y difícil pasar por alto, y rubio como yo.

— Mejor que el día anterior — Contesto sincero.

— No sabes que gusto — Me toma del hombro y me lo aprieta de forma cariñosa.

En el camino al centro comercial vamos platicando de trivialidades, e incluso mi padre bromea con una canción que suena en la radio. Verlo tan feliz me da gusto, recordar que el lucho para darnos lo mejor a mi madre, hermano y a mi solo hace que haber logrado mis metas y tener la posición que poseo ahora puedo brindarle a ellos lo mejor. El sueño de todo hijo. Estando en las tiendas mi padre busca lo que el creer que su madre le gustaría, si bien nunca ha sido bueno eligiendo la intención se agradece. Caminamos por los amplios pasillos viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas; zapatos, televisores, ropa, de todo. Mi padre se detiene en una botica mientras tanto yo me quedo parado frente a una vitrina que muestra dos maniquíes vestidos de negro, uno mas grande que el otro como si de una madre y un hijo se tratasen. Ambos sostienen unos paraguas, y no entiendo porque toda esa felicidad que me embargaba desde la primera luz que se filtro por mi ventana ahora se desvanecía siendo remplazada por un hueco en la boca del estomago. El reflejo de mi rostro coincide con el maniquí del hombre, siento como si fuera yo el que esta allí parada sosteniendo el paraguas. Mi entorno se transforma, nubes negras sobre mi me hacen darme cuenta que estoy en otro lugar. No se cuanto llevo parado viendo mi reflejo en un mundo desconocido, pero regreso a mi realidad cuando escucho que mi padre me llama a mi espalda. Verlo hace que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

— ¿Todo bien, hijo?

— Si, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?

— Es que tu rostro tiene señales de nostalgia— Me revela mi padre que se me acerca preocupado.— ¿Problemas en el trabajo?

Niego con la cabeza y le aseguro que todo esta de lo mejor. El recuerdo de mi reflejo esta latente en mi mente que quizás el decir que todo esta bien no es correcto. Sacudo mi cabeza, alejo todo mal pensamiento y dibujo una sonrisa. Mi padre parece satisfecho con mi renovada actitud y ambos nos vamos. Ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar, salimos al estacionamiento justo en el momento en que pequeños copos de nieve descienden del cielo blanco, extiendo mi mano y uno se posa en mi palma. Se mantiene en su forma hasta que mi calor corporal la derrite. Me recuerda que época del año es, es tiempo de reír y no de llorar. Veo que mi padre se ha adelantado y le doy alcance pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, me animo a contarle un chiste. Hoy no hay cabida para entristecerse con lo irreal, hoy es día de disfrutar de lo real.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo. No se si este logrando lo que quiero, pero veo que no ha llamado mucho la atención por lo que esperare a ver como va este capitulo para enfocarme de lleno en esta historia.**

**Gracias a ****Evelyn SakuraMimi****, ****Adrit126**** y los que me dieron follow, han hecho que el segundo capitulo vea la luz n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	3. A pan y agua

_A Pan y Agua_

No puedo dejar de ver el cielo azul sobre mí, una nube esponjosa para por mi visión mientras levanto mi mano y trato de alcanzarla. ¿Qué mas puedo hacer en un lugar como este? El clima calido, el aire seco, el sudor en la frente me indica que estamos en verano, la época que más prefiero del año. El invierno es insoportable en este lugar, el frío se cuela por las paredes y traspasa la piel hasta llegar al hueso, y no hay como quitar esa sensación de congelación. Muy y apenas nos pueden dar un vaso de agua caliente en esta pocilga de orfanato. Es en estos días de reflexión queme pregunto tantas cosas, es el momento en que desearía poder tener otra vida. Cualquiera sería mejor. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la caricia de una brisa veraniega, imagino que se trata de un ser querido que viene de algún lugar lejano a decirme que me quiere. Quiero imaginar que es mi madre la que me manda este tipo de gestos naturales para decirme que sigue conmigo. Me pregunto si todos los huérfanos como yo de padre y madre pensaran lo mismo. Si verán la vida como la veo yo.

— Qué día tan mas aburrido — Se queja una voz a mi derecha.

— Venga, Tai, que hemos tenido peores.

— Tienes razón, pero, ¡rayos que día!

Abro mis ojos para ver tendido a mi lado un joven de mi edad de quince años, tez morena y cabellera castaña y revoltosa. Es mi mejor amigo que mira al cielo como lo hacia yo. Pudiera que estuviese pensando lo mismo que yo hace unos minutos. Talvez no. Sin importarme verme como un tonto me animo a preguntarle; que es lo que el pensaba.

— Bueno, básicamente solo que estoy aburrido — Mi mejor amigo se torna hacia a mi y me mira con esos ojos café grandes.— Aunque debo admitir que si me hice una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál?

— Que se sentiría tener una familiar.

En ese momento en mi interior surge un torbellino de sentimientos, tan vividos y reales que no puedo creer la respuesta que doy.

— Es lindo, digo, a veces podrías pelearte con tu hermano, pero siempre estarías allí para el — Se que Tai me voltea ver confundido, pero sigo hablando.— Tus padres te castigarían por malas notas, pero solo lo haría porque te quieren, desean verte como un hombre de bien con un buen trabajo, independiente y honrado.

Giro mi cabeza para ver a mi amigo que se ha puesto de costado mientras con su brazo sostiene su cabeza. Se ve que no cree lo que acabo de explicar, aun cuando mis palabras salieran seguros de lo que pronunciaban, a pesar de que lo dije de una forma tan serena que yo mismo me he lo he creído. Tai suelta una risotada tan sincera, sin llena de burla que se me contagia y ambos terminamos diciendo chistes sobre la rectora del orfanato en que vivimos. El sol se esta colocando sobre nosotros, comienza a calar su radiación sobre nuestros rostros por lo que decidimos bajar del techo del edificio al que llamamos hogar. El edificio es un complejo sencillo de cuatro pisos con corredores y puertas para habitaciones que son compartidos por cuatro jóvenes. Si, lo malo de este lugar es que solo somos varones los que vivimos aquí, aunque hay otro edificio enfrente de nosotros donde tiene a las chicas. Como sea estamos divididos por una valla de alambre que parte en dos el patio central. Cuando vamos por el pasillo del segundo piso — en el que se encuentra nuestra habitación — un joven de doce años regordete se nos acerca corriendo, se nota a leguas que el joven no es nada atlético y tiene jadeando se detiene frente a nosotros para recuperar el oxigeno. Por su semblante de burla tiene una noticia que nos agradara, los tres tenemos ese humor poco usual; aquel que denominan negro.

— Como tardas en recuperar el aire, Sapo — Le nombra por su sobrenombre Tai.

El joven regordete reposa su manos sobre sus piernas, pero al escuchar lo que mi mejor amigo le ha dicho levanta una e indica con su dedos que le de un par de minutos más. Apenas recuperó el aliento el joven nos explica que el prefecto Ramón ha salido debido a cuestiones personales y ha dejado a Jack al cuidado de la entrada norte. Tai y yo nos volteamos a ver comprendiendo la situación, Jack es un adolescente un poco mayor que nosotros y es sobrino del prefecto, pero a diferencia de este el es un poco menso y distraído, nada que ver con su tío. La noticia nos viene muy bien a mí amigo y a mí, si el día se nos ha hecho aburrido esto puede cambiar. Sin perder tiempo Tai, Sapo y yo emprendemos la marcha hacia el patio central para verificar que quien cuida la puerta norte sea el sobrino del prefecto.

— Miren — Mi amigo nos indica con la mirada la cerca de valla. — Las chicas tienen evento.

Es cierto, la zona de las mujeres esta preparando un festival para recaudar fondos para mantener el lugar. Las envidio, ellas si tienen eventos entretenidos a diferencia de nosotros, siempre buscan maneras creativas de conseguir dinero mientras que de nuestro lado nuestro decano nos manda unas cuantas horas a las calles a vender gomitas, semillas, chocolates ó lo que sea que se le ocurra. Me cuestiono si es legal y permitido sobreexplotarnos de aquella manera, digo, no somos drogadictos como para hacer aquellos mandados. Seguimos nuestro camino, recorriendo el largo del cercado hasta dar con la puerta norte, la única que se comparte junto con la zona de las mujeres. Efectivamente vemos que quien esta en aquella zona es Jack, el _pecoso_ como lo conocemos. No es de extrañar que esta platicando con una de las cuidadoras del orfanato contiguo, Samantha, una mujer piel canela.

— Bien, aun cuando este bobeando con Sam debemos crear una distracción.

— ¿Qué propones? — El Sapo se arrepentiría de aquella pregunta.

— Lo siento, amigo, hoy por nosotros y mañana por ti — Dicho esto Tai empuja a nuestro regordete amigo para que impacte en Larry, el bravucón del orfanato.

Si bien el pequeño empujón no es para que pasara amas, en dos personas normales, Larry comenzó a buscarle pleito a Sapo. Nuestro amigo no es ningún cobarde por lo que enfrenta al adolescente dos años mayor que el y como quince centímetros más alto. El plan de Tai no me agrada mucho, pero veo que nuestro amigo se ha sacrificado por nosotros. La pelea y la aglomeración de compañeros que comienzan a rodear a Sapo y Larry llaman la atención de Jack que corre a ver que es lo que sucede. la cantidad de compañero que presencian la trifulca no solo hace que la atención del cuidador de la puerta se pose en ellos, también Sam y las chicas del orfanato se acercan a la valla para presenciar lo que ocurre. No perdemos el tiempo, corremos hacia la puerta semiabierta y nos colamos hacia fuera. La libertad que se nos presenta en una larga calle repleta de automóviles, edificios, árboles y gente transitando por la acera hace que el aire se sienta limpio y reconfortante.

— ¿Dos horas?

— No más.

Salimos corriendo en dirección hacia donde sabemos se encuentra un tianguis, aquel lugar donde hay varios puestos ambulantes con una basta variedad de productos. Doy un pequeño vistazo a la entrada del orfanato antes de doblar en la esquina, no me preocupa el regreso, esto lo hemos hecho tantas veces que descubrimos un punto por donde salir y entrar sin ser vistos, pero el usarlo lo menos posible hace que descubrirnos usándolo sea menos probable. Corremos unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegamos a una explanada donde carpas se levantando por todo el perímetro, el bullicio de la gente, los vendedores gritando precios, y la sensación de peligro me hacen sentir vivo. Deambulamos por los puestos, platicamos, hacemos bromas, y porque no, buscamos la manera de adquirir algo gratis. Cuando el sol esta sobre nuestras cabezas me percato de que no falta mucho para que tengamos que volver al orfanato, estoy a punto de comentárselo a mi amigo cuando este me da un codazo que se clava en mis costillas. Le estoy por recriminar la fuerza que uso al llamar mi atención cuando veo a donde me indica con su dedo. En la tienda frente a nosotros, a unos cuatro puestos, veo una cabellera roja como el fuego y se quien es su portadora: Sora Takenouchi. La joven es del orfanato de enfrente al nuestro, mi amigo siempre ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la vio un año atrás en el patio central, y aunque se llevan bien nunca se animado ha confesarle su sentir. Fue de esos que dicen amor a primera vista. La joven no esta sola se encuentra acompañada por una joven de su edad de larga cabellera obscura y tez muy blanca. No la reconozco, pero algo en mi interior hace que me quede perplejo al verla voltear y ver sus ojos. Siento que la conozco de algún lado, pero mi memoria no ayuda mucho.

— Vaya, dos fugitivas de compras — Suelta mi amigo al estar cerca de ellas.

— Gracias a ustedes — Responde la chica compañera de Sora.

No se el porque, pero su mirada se calva en la mira penetrando en mis más profundos pensamientos. Algo en esta chica me llama mucho la atención, no se que es, lo averiguare.

— Disculpa, no hemos sido presentados.

— Soy…

— ¡Ustedes!

Los cuatro giramos nuestras cabezas a la derecha — izquierda para las chicas— para ver a un hombre gordo y bajo de estatura correr hacia nosotros. Tai y yo volteamos a ver a las chicas cuando estas dibujan en sus labios un _corran._ Mi cerebro no procesa la sugerencia por lo que la joven desconocida me toma del brazo para salir huyendo del lugar. Me toma unos cuantos puestos comprender la nueva situación, huíamos del propietario del restaurante de comida japonesa. Si poder detenerme a preguntar a las chicas que era lo que hicieron para provocar al señor panzón tras nosotros aprieto la carrera y soy yo quien ahora dirijo a la joven. Sin importar que el hombre gritara que alguien nos detuviera nadie parecía querer meterse en algún problema por lo que la gente en aquel mercado nos abría el paso. Como es obvio, el propietario se canso y logramos perderlo al virar en un callejón. Para mi mala fortuna impacto algo duro y a la vez suave, me lanza hacia atrás y casi me llevo conmigo al suelo a la joven compañera de Sora, pienso rápido y la suelo. En el suelo, tratando de que el dolor en mi cadera no se muestre en mis facciones levanto la vista para descubrir con que he impactado en la espalda de un hombre grande, como de dos metros. Los ojos de la persona, mortíferos y calculadores me inspeccionan, yo no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío al sentir aquella mirada azul sobre mí.

— Estupido mocoso, fíjate por donde vas.

— Lo sentimos, Wallace, solo estábamos huyendo de un hombre que nos quería inculpar de un robo— Se disculpa mi amigo Tai cuando me ayuda junto a Sora para incorporarme.

— Si, inculparlos.

Wallace se burla de la explicación de mi amigo, no podemos defendernos ni refutar debido a que este sujeto de veintidós años es líder de un grupo de vándalos temidos por toda la zona.

— Como quiera que sea su situación, si vuelven a tocarme no respondo — Acota sin dejar de ver a la desconocida.— Aunque a ti te puedo perdonar todo, preciosa.

Wallace mejor conocido como cicatriz se acerca a la amiga de Sora y le acaricia la mejilla con su mano. En mi interior un fuego se enciende al ver como este usa su otra mano para tomar su cintura, la joven no se inmuta y le mira de forma retadora.

— Me gusta tú mirada, pequeña.

— A mi me repugna la tuya.

El comentario no le parece molestar a Cicatriz, en cambio, suelta una risotada que parece como si se estuviese ahogando. Asqueroso. Como si tuviera derecho acerca a la joven que no logra reaccionar y le planta un beso grotesco. No lo soporto, me lanzo sobre el agresor de la joven y lo lanzo lejos de ella. Eso no parece agradarle. Como es acompañado por otros dos amigos, Tai le grita a las chicas que huyan en tanto nosotros los detendremos. Peleamos lo mejor que pudimos, pero pronto nos someten echándonos al suelo colocando su cuerpo sobre el nuestro para evitar que nos movamos. Lo último que logro ver son los pies de Walllace antes de patearme la cabeza para terminar de noquearme.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, le daré un par de capítulos más a esta historia para ver si la continuo ó simplemente la pondré en reconstrucción para que sea mas llamativa n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	4. Sueños Tangibles

_Sueños Tangibles_

Un dolor punzante en mis sienes hace que me despierte de golpe. Se que tengo los ojos abiertos, pero no logro ver nada; estoy en obscuridad absoluta. Pasado unos pocos minutos me acostumbro al entrono en penumbras y puedo visualizar que aun es de noche, madrugada cuando veo el reloj marca las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. Me quedo acostado solo viendo los números en rojo que brillan como un sol en mi habitación. Se que días es hoy, se lo que significara levantarme en un par de horas más y enfrentar al mundo. Odio que sientan lastima por mi, detesto sus palabras de consuelo que lo único que logran es que sea un hipócrita y dibuje una sonrisa forzada en mis labios. Pasó mis manos por el rostro cuando de nuevo el dolor punzante regresa hacer estragos en mi. Tenia que ser justo hoy el día en que mis sueños me despiertan temprano, ¿Por qué no fueron aquellos que me dejan dormir por horas? Como sea, debo de admitir que me alegra despertar. Las imágenes del sueño me hacen saber que soy afortunado al tener una madre, pues aunque no recuerdo bien de lo que trataba ni de los rostros de las personas que aparecían algo en mi interior me dice que soy afortunado en mi realidad. Me parece curioso, tengo esa sensación de que mis sueños son tan reales que me hace dudar de si estoy de vuelta en la realidad. Me tallo el rostro con fuerza y abro mi ojos para entorna la vista. Si, estoy en la realidad. ¿Cómo lo se? Pues cuando estoy en mi sueños todo es muy brillante, borroso — en especial con los rostros de las personas — y me siento tangible. Me acomodo de costado y me quedo de nuevo mirando el reloj, así me quedo hasta que mi madre irrumpe el silencio de mi cuarto faltando diez para las ocho.

— ¿Hijo?, despierta.

Por la obscuridad en la habitación no se puede percatar que estoy despierto. Finjo que apenas vuelvo del mundo de las ilusiones falsas y la saludo. Se me acerca, se perfecto lo que me dirá, pero dejo que me lo diga.

— Puedes faltar hoy a la universidad — Me dice mientras acaricia mi cabello.

— No te preocupes, madre, ya ha pasado un año de su muerte — Contesto con la mejor voz que puedo fingir —, es tiempo avanzar. Se que el lo querría de esa manera.

— Te educo, bien.

— Me educaron — Rectifico dibujando una sonrisa, una de verdad y sincera.

Con un beso en la sien mi madre se despide no sin antes decir que cuando baje el desayuno estará listo. Al verla partir tomó todas mi fuerzas para levantarme, debo cumplir con lo que mi padre lucho en arraigar en mi. _Se fuerte _me repito frente al espejo de mi tocador. Me dispongo a tomar una ducha con agua caliente para relajarme, me visto con lo primero que encuentro y bajo al comedor donde mi madre me ha preparado un delicioso desayuno: huevos a la benedict, pan tostado y una gran taza de capuchino. Me quiere consentir en este día que es tan triste para los dos, no la culpo, es mi madre. Desayuno con paciencia junto con mi madre, nadie habla, solo degustamos los alimentos. El silencio me va bien, ambos nos respetamos en nuestros pensamientos sobre sea lo que nos atañe. El reloj en la pared frente a mi me indica que es tiempo de ir a mi primera clase del día. Con un _hasta pronto _y un beso en la mejilla me despido de mi madre que me sonríe y me ve partir. Voy a la cochera de la casa, ahora vivimos en una menos grande y ostentosa, la anterior la vendimos por los recuerdos que nos hacían mal en vez de bien. Subo a mi vehiculo para partir a la universidad que se encuentra a cuarenta minutos de la zona residencial donde vivimos.

Mientras conduzco por las calles de la ciudad me da ganas de escuchar la radio. Busco alguna estación donde la música me agrade, me pongo a pensar en un semáforo en rojo. No presto atención a las personas que cruzan la calle, solo veo borrones de rostros y sombras pasar frente a mí, pero no puedo sentir que mi corazón de un salto cuando veo alguien entre la multitud. Allí parada en medio de la calle dejando pasar a los peatones una figura de una mujer de larga cabellera castaña me levanta su mano en mi dirección, es como si me llamara. Con mis ojos desorbitados no logro reconocer aquel rostro, no detecto facciones ni rastros de su aspecto. Solo veo blancura envuelta en un vestido negro. Cuando el último grupo de personas pasa entre nosotros la figura de la joven desaparece, no comprendo que es lo que ocurre. Ya me ha pasado. El claxon del vehiculo trasero me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Con mano temblorosa pongo la palanca en la _D _y emprendo la marcha a la universidad. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza tratando de olvidar el acontecimiento de antes. Detesto cuando me sucede, no comprendo que me ocurre, pero puedo decir que solo son alucinaciones. Un día veo aquella joven, otros personas que jamás en mi vida he visto. Cuando me percato que voy ya estoy en el estacionamiento de la facultad me reprendo por haber conducido en manera automática. Dios me ha de cuidar.

— Hey, tú — Una voz llena de jubilo resuena tras de mí cuando bajo del carro.

— ¿Qué hay, Cron? — Saludo a mi amigo de la infancia que se me va acercando. Y aunque la manera en que lo llame es un diminutivo de su nombre el es feliz de que no lo llame Cornelius.

Mi amigo, un joven alto — fácil llega a los dos metros por jugar básquet — de cabellera corta y castaña se me acerca corriendo. No dice palabra alguna al pararse frente a mí, el me conoce y le agradezco el gesto de evitarme sentir la lastima que recibiré este día. Pero si el me dijese algo, unas palabras compadecía sabría que el lo hace en verdad de corazón. El único sincero aparte de mi madre. Me sonríe con esa gran boca que tiene, yo le devuelvo el gesto y ambos partimos al edificio de nuestra Licenciatura de Administración de Empresas. Cuando entramo al edificio de arquitectura moderna, con sus paneles solares, acabados futuristas y paredes de vidrio algunos de nuestro compañero se nos acercan. No es porque fuese popular, es por morbo de ver como alguien que tiene una perdida sobrelleva el pesar en su vida diaria. En ocasiones los detesto, en otras me dan lastima. Las primeras palabras de consuelo llegan y como reacción mi hipocresía. Agradezco con palabras huecas, sonrío sin sentir.

— Se cuanto odias este momento — Habla mi amigo cuando estamos solos en el elevador que nos conducirá a la planta que se encuentra nuestro salón —, se que piensas en esa gente como morbosos, pero yo creo que no todos los son. Hay quien de verdad te este dedicando palabras sinceras.

— Puede que tengas razón.

En verdad lo creo, se que no es justo que algunos paguen por pecadores cuando no lo son. Pero hoy no puedo distinguir entre esa fina línea entre lo que es y no. Cuando llegamos al salón de clases vemos que hay pocos compañeros que han llegado, nos saludan y como los del piso de abajo la mayoría me ofrece su hombro. Al final logro llegar a mi escritorio. Me dejo caer, me recargo en el respaldo de la silla dejando caer hacia atrás mi cabeza. Tengo los ojos cerrados por lo que no me percato que tengo alguien detrás de mí.

— ¿Día difícil?

Abro lo ojos de inmediato al oír la voz de una mujer. Me incorporo al percatarme que estoy invadiendo su espacio, no quiero causar molestias.

— He tenido mejores — Confieso.

— Te entiendo.

Levanto una ceja, en verdad dudo que la joven me entienda. Es en ese momento que me percato que no la conozco, es alguien nueva. Su cabello negro cortó en media luna, sus ojos azules, incluso su forma de hablar me resulta curiosamente familiar. Forzó a mi mente a encontrar la razón, el momento y lugar donde la podría haber visto. No consigo nada. Ella me sonríe sin pronunciar palabra ó mostrarse incomoda por mi insistente mirada, por primera vez al ver aquel gesto en unos labios que no sean de mi madre o amigo me resulta sincero.

— Me disculpo por quedarme mirándote —suelto al percatarme de mi descortesía.— Soy Matt Ishida, es un gusto tenerte en esta clase.

— Soy Alice Maywether, y el gusto es mío — Me contesta ofreciéndome su mano, no tardo en estrecharla con la mía.— Sobre la disculpa, no te preocupes, yo también me he quedado viéndote — Me confiesa la joven al acercarse a mi rostro y hablando en un susurró. Termina por guiñarme un ojo.

Estoy apunto de contestar, me ha dejado un poco confundido su manera de actuar y contestar, pero justo en ese instante entra el nuevo profesor del semestre. Un hombre con toda la pinta de catedrático: estatura media, vestido con un jersey de cuello alto, una chaqueta de tweed, pantalón de vestir y mocasines. El hombre de estatura media camina saludan a todos y diciendo algunos chistes, pero, en todo su camino el profesor me mira ó eso creo. No puedo estar equivocado, sus pupilas obscuras se clavan en las mías. ¿Acaso este día no podría ser mas extraño? La clase de economía da inicio a la par de la campana. El tiempo comienza a transcurrir, en el pizarrón se empieza a llenar de palabras y números acompañados de la explicación del profesor Anthony Garlfield. Sobre el pizarrón pudo ver como el reloj de manecillas se ralentiza en su tic tac, todo se comienza hacer borroso. Sueño. Tengo mucho sueño y por más que lucho no logro mantenerme enfocado en la clase, y no ayudando, la voz de mi profesor es como un cántico somnífero. Lucho, pero comienzo a ceder. Lo ultimo que veo antes de que la penumbra del cerrar de mis ojos me envuelva es al profesor que se me queda mirando fijamente, con un semblante cargado de misterio. Pierdo. Me he quedado dormido.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Es bueno ver que esta historia si ha generado un cierto grado de misterio y dudas. Por mi parte yo no revelare nada, dejare que conforme avancemos se vaya explicando sola la historia.**

_**Anahiihana: **_**No te preocupes, la historia se ira desvelando sola de una manera que entenderás el porque de estos capitulo.**

_**Adrit126**__**: **_**Me alegra ver que vayas entendiendo el fic, aunque conforme avancemos veremos si es lo que piensas hehehe.**

_**Domidomo S**__**: **_**Espero haber entendido bien de que ya eres fan de mis historias hehehe. Eso me entusiasma mucho. Sobre lo que has dicho del capitul te puedo asegurar que no estas muy errada n.n**

_**emmylia91**__**: **_**Gracias por tu comentario! Es un placer saber que te esta gustando esta historia y que vayas viendo las pequeñas pistas hahaha. Y me encantaría poder leer tus reviews después de los capítulos, eso si ayuda mucho a continuar la historia. Bueno, espero este capitulo también te gustase y mantenga ese misterio n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	5. Café sabor fresa

_Café sabor fresa_

Camino por el bulevar principal de mi ciudad, voy camino al ensaño de mi banda como todos los días y sin importar el clima tan frio estoy decidido ha ir al lugar donde mis pesares se desvanecen. Estoy a solo tres cuadras, muy largas, de llegar al punto donde me introduciré en una calle para poder por fin llegar a la casa de mi amigo Andre y comenzar el ensayo. Es vital que estemos lo mejor sincronizado puesto que dentro de dos semanas estaremos tocando en uno de los antros más concurridos. No fue fácil conseguir aquel contrato por lo que perderlo en el primer concierto que demos seria una gran vergüenza. Camino de prisa al notar en mi reloj de pulsera la hora que es, pero cuando cruzo a la última cuadra donde en la esquina daré vuelta bajo la velocidad para caminar despacio y pausado. La hora no me importa cuando estoy pasando por una cafetería. Disimulando que veo para el frente, viendo de reojo, la veo sentada como todas las tardes en el mismo lugar cerca de la gran ventana que da a la calle y de afuera hacia dentro. La veo leer su libro _Sueños y Realidades._ No mentiré, me he comprado aquel libro para darme una idea de lo que le gusta aquella chica. Son pocos segundos lo que la puedo apreciar, pero son suficientes para notar su larga cabellera castaña, piel blanca, ojos marrones y unos labios que puedo apostar saben a fresas.

— ¡Maldición! — Reprocho cuando he pasado la cafetería.

Si de algo me he de caracterizar es jamás ser tímido, pero cuando se trata de entrar en la cafetería y acercarme aquella castaña para saludarla me entra nervios. Mis piernas no me obedecen y siguen el trayecto trazado a la casa de mi amigo perdiendo toda intención de entrar al local. No es por presumir al decir que soy guapo, todas la jóvenes de mi universidad me quieren ligar, y eso me da confianza. No se que tiene esa castaña que me hace titubear. Sacudo mi cabeza para volver a la realidad de donde voy en el camino, ya estoy frente a la casa de Andre. He perdido unos nueve minutos de mi vida en el mundo de los pensamientos. Suspiro y me dispongo a tocar el timbre. Al par de minutos mi amigo, un chico de mi edad (18), bajo, regordete, pelo azabache y mirada dulce se me acerca. Se que no es el tipo más roquero ó galan, pero es mi amigo y un excelente baterista.

— Te has demorado — Me dice con una mirada cargada de burla —, apuesto mi mesada a que te has detenido un momento apreciar el paisaje gris de esta gran ciudad.

— Calla, mejor abre la reja para poder entrar.

Mi amigo suelta una carcajada que dura hasta que abra la reja de su cochera para permitirme el paso. Sin decirle nada entro sin esperarlo, conozco su casa como si fuese la mía. Me dirijo al cuarto que utilizamos para ensayar, la ventaja de esta casa es su tamaño, grande y amplia ofreciendo cuartos de sobra para actividades como la nuestra. De molestar ha alguien nos olvidamos, el padre de mi amigo rodeo la casa con un gran patio y las paredes mantienen el sonido dentro. Lo que es tener dinero. Me percato que ya ha llegado el bajista, su nombre es Mike, un sujeto con toda la pinta de afro. Buen amigo. También se encuentra la segunda guitarra, Chris, el tiene toda la pinta de un guerrero celta con una cabellera de fuego. A el lo he conocido por Andre, en un principio creí que era un sujeto engreído y prepotente — solía guiarme por la apariencia de las personas —,pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que es un gran sujeto. Hoy día lo puedo considerar mi amigo.

— ¿Listos?

— Un hola tan siquiera — Habla Chris con esa voz fuerte y áspera.

— Que sensible, amigo.

— Sigue con eso y veras — Me enseña el puño con el ceño fruncido.

Mis amigos se sueltan a reír debido a que he bromeado con nuestro amigo el rudo sobre su faceta de poeta. Si, Chris tiene un cuaderno donde tiene muchos poemas escritos por el mismo y el cual dejo en mi casa sin querer hace cuatro días. Su musa por el momento es una incógnita. Le hacemos unas cuantas bromas más sobre el tema para después proseguir al ensayo del día. Tocamos por unas dos horas, practicamos y practicamos hasta que vemos que nuestro sonido es acorde. Para cuando dan las cinco de la tarde el cielo nublado pierde ese gris vivo para convertirse en uno obscuro. En condiciones favorables me iría de la casa de mi amigo hasta noche, pero se que mi padre se preocupara mucho si llegase tarde con este clima. Me despido de mis amigos y emprendo el viaje de regreso. El viento que sopla congela mi rostro, mi nariz es el testigo perfecto de lo que digo con ese colorín que se pinta. Suelto vaho cada que abro mi boca, es bueno haber tomado la decisión de haberme regresado a casa en una hora donde aún hay luz. El trayecto es el mismo como al de llegada, solo que el tiempo es más flojo esta vez. Cuando paso por la cafetería me quedo un momento parado justo enfrente de la mesa en la que la joven castaña cada día, a la misma hora está tomando un café y lee. En ese momento me percato que nunca he probado ningún tipo de café de aquel local, me froto las manos y tomo la perilla de la puerta de cristal para entrar. Pido un mocachino al joven con delantal verde obscuro en el mostrador.

— Nada mal.

Veo el porqué del gusto de la castaña por aquel local de café, solo probé una de sus especialidades y me ha gustado. La idea de un día invitarle una café a la joven surge en mi mente junto con esa valentía que uno tiene cuando no está cerca de esa persona que le gusta. Sonrió y me dispongo a irme a la casa.

Para cuando dan las ocho de la noche mi padre entra en la casa, lo sé porque él no es l tipo más sigiloso del mundo. Le aviso que ya está lista la cena — la tengo que hacer yo debido a que solo vivimos mi padre y yo, y él no tiene tiempo — a lo que me lo agradece. No lo dice, pero está feliz de verme en casa temprano. Lo veo justo ahí, en su pupila, ese brillo especial de un orgullo que solo un padre puede tener a su hijo. Cenamos, platicamos de nuestros asuntos del día, bromeamos y pronto nos encontramos despidiéndonos para cada quien ir a nuestra habitación a descansar. Ya en mi cama me quedo boca arriba observando el techo blanco de mi habitación, solo atino a pensar en la castaña. Esa larga cabellera cayendo a raudales hasta por debajo de sus hombros como si de una cortina de seda se tratase, sus ojos grandes y marrones brillando por el reflejo de la luz natural y esos labios rosados, finos y suaves. Me sonrojo al pensar en todo eso, no sé cómo me atrevo a burlarme de Chris cuando yo estoy igual o peor. Los parpados me pesan, sé que es momento de dormir, pero mi vida es tan buena que ir al mundo de los sueños es perder tiempo. No hay lucha que Morfeo no gane y con pesar el blanco de techo se va tiñendo de negro. Lo último que puedo pensar es en si al día siguiente lograre hablarle o solo me volveré a quedar allí parado viéndola como un idiota.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de mi historia la cual va avanzando de manera que puede parecer extraña, pero siendo sinceros ya en estos momentos no lo debe ser tanto haha. En fin, en estos días veré si continuo con Reisers ó si de plano comienzo un nuevo proyecto que también ya tengo planeado desde hace un tiempo (no tanto como esta historia haha).**

_**Domidomo S: **_**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me ha alegrado el día y espero seguir creando historias que te gusten n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
